Computerized data bases have been developed for monitoring and analysis of clinical studies, and for the maintenance of patient data of general research use to the Clinical Oncology Program. It is the responsibility of this Conctractor to continue design, development, maintenance, and utilization of these data bases. These tasks include continued development of a partially completed data base management system, abstraction of data from official medical records and performing all data management, coordination and randomization functions of an operations office and statistical center for intramural and multi-institution clinical trials.